


POKEMON | LEGENDS

by Amoux



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cute Kids, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, F/M, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Team Rocket - Freeform, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoux/pseuds/Amoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries past, the three Legendary Birds, using the power of the Three Spheres, stopped an ancient evil.  An evil that corrupted the very hearts and souls of those who walked this earth, even the Legendary Pokemon.  Only when the three orbs come together, with the power of Harmony can the evil of the Shadowsphere be undone.  And now, eons later, the three Orbs have been torn apart, and scattered to the ends of the Earth, in hopes that their waning power can allow for the corruption of the Legendary Birds, and the destruction of the world.  And only three pokemon trainers, fresh out of Oak's lab and ready to start their adventure, can stop the evil that has been unleashed on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have permission to use the artwork. You may find the artist http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/ Here.

 

 _ｄｉｓｔｕｒｂ ｎｏｔ ｔｈｅ_ **_ｈａｒｍｏｎｙ_ **

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

In the little hovel of Pallet Town, three trainers and their exhausted

babysitter, a young professor in training set out on the greatest

adventure of their lives. Little do they know, powerful forces that

keeps the world in check are fading, and they are the only ones

that can restore harmony and balance to the world.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

 _ｏｆ_ **_ｆｉｒｅ_ ** _，_ **_ｉｃｅ_ ** _ａｎｄ_ **_ｌｉｇｈｔｎｉｎｇ_ **.

__

_ 'Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning.  Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.'  Ages ago, the three legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno were nearly corrupted by the Shadowsphere, an evil artifact that can twist the souls of pokemon and turn them dark.  In order to avoid such corruption, they created the Soul Spheres, three orbs that contained fragments of the souls of the pokemon.  As long as these orbs remained close to one another, regardless of what state the legendaries were in, their energies bound together would be enough to maintain the harmony of fire, ice and lightning and keep them from being corrupted by darkness and hate.  _

_ However, now in modern day, the Shadowsphere has risen again. It has affected the soul of a Lugia, who has created a cult, telling the mortals that upon wreaking world wide political destruction, they will become the masters of the earth. What he has not told them though, is of his true plan. To destroy the earth through the power of three corrupted legendary birds. He has stolen their orbs away and planted them on the far corners of the earth, so that the birds may descend into insanity and darkness.  His victory is near at hand. _

_ And only a willie, a branch, a candle and a spork can stop him. _

 

* * *

 

  


 

A soft, golden light pierced through the drawn shades, lighting up the room. A room that was decorated from head to toe in dust and pokemon. Posters that were thrown up on the wall, displaying powerful trainers silhouetted against blinding lights, flanked by their pokemon team. Stuffed animals, including a gyarados, a ninetails and an arcanine were sprawled about on the bed, its ruffled sheets half pulled off the mattress, pokemon stickers randomly stuck up on the ceiling. And lying in the bed, practically hanging off the bed, was a young boy.

Most young trainers would stay up all night watching the ceiling as the hours ticked by on their alarm clocks, in this boy's case, a pikachu clock, waiting for the dawn to rise up over the east, and light their way to the start of a great adventure.

But no. Not Owain Spark. With half his body dripping over the edge of the bed like a melted vanilla ice cream, a line of drool drawing down to the carpet, he looked anything but awake and prepped for the day. As the childish alarm clock by his head went off, his snores continued to drone on, a constant hum that shook the bed as his chest rose and fell. He was not a still sleeper, and often ended in twenty different positions, rotating clockwise around the bed before eventually just rolling off and his blankets were a sprawled mess.

He slept right through his alarm, and right through his mother downstairs giving a single warning about how he was sleeping in before she finally pouted, looking back down at the breakfast she was in the middle of making.

"Lazy kid," she muttered under her breath, her dark treads nearly hitting her waist. "Pachirisu, go wake him up, please." The little squirrel like creature gave a nod and dashed off. And Spark slept right through that as well as the critter hopped up the steps to his room and scampered into his room. The pachirisu gave a cock of his head and jumped up onto his bed, crawling onto his head. It bounced a couple times and nipped on his ear. He still remained dead asleep.

Electricity bolted between the two yellow blotches on its cheeks. A small spark jolted from the creature, striking Spark who leaped up in his bed. Or, downwards, more like.

Having been shocked awake he flailed his arms, flopping onto the ground with a groan, the blankets fluttering down to conceal his body. With narrowed eyes and the slightest pout, he lifted the sheets away from his eyes to glare at the little pokemon. It swished its tail back and forth happily. "All right, all right," Spark muttered, sitting up. He tried to be angry with the little Pokemon, but it was impossible. So he laughed and scooped it up into his arms, nuzzling it affectionately. "Guess what, Blitz!" He said. "I'm going to become a pokemon master! I get my first friend today, isn't that great?!"

He practically suffocated the little pokemon in his excitement, and it squirmed out of the child's grip to scurry back to its master, whom was a very disgruntled mother making her son a healthy breakfast.

Now that Spark was bright and awake, he was now tearing through his closets, only just now beginning to pack. He was in turbo trainer mode. "Okay," he said, squirming into a neon orange shirt. "Catch pokemon. Get a pikachu. Become a pokemon master. Make friends. Shouldn't be too hard!" Likely attempting them in that order, as well. He grabbed and tested a few hats before discarding them, preferring his spiked blonde hair and slid down the rail of the stairs into the kitchen.

He didn't see his mother. Only the breakfast she had prepared for him and the kid slid into his seat and began to greedily wolf down his food, his mind whirring. He couldn't wait to go out and make some friends! Pokemon and humans alike. He was told Oak had a pikachu there, hopefully it wouldn't be gone by the time he got there. Should he really be eating breakfast right now? He could be late...no what was he thinking. He couldn't cook, not without catching something on fire or making someone sick. He'd starve without his mother's food. He lowered his fork. A frown touched his lips. He supposed this was going to be his last meal.

RIP Spark.

A little laugh met his lips as he continued shoveling cereal in his mouth.

As he ate, his eyes were drawn to the photo on the table. His gut felt a little heavier, despite the excitement that tumbled through his tummy. A framed picture of a family that stood in front of the house, a man, a woman and a child. The woman with dark, braided hair, and the blonde child sat on the shoulders of another blonde, a handsome man wearing a heavy leather jacket with a wicked, cocky grin on his face.  The child and father looked practically identical, with jagged, spiked golden hair and light blue eyes.   

Spark sighed and brushed his fingertips to the photo. He wasn't going to let him down. He'd make him proud.

"Spark?" He turned around.  His mother entered the kitchen and crossed over, propping her arms on the table and smiled kindly at him.  “Are you all right?”

“What did dad start with?  It was a pikachu, right?” Spark asked curiously.

“Spark, you’ve heard this story a hundred times.”

“Sorry..”

“No...no it’s all right.”  The pachirisu scampered up her arm as the woman filled a bottle with water at the sink.  “Your father...he and I met at Oak’s lab, you know.  He chose a pikachu.”  She smiled nostalgically as she looked up to gaze out the window in front of the sink.  Hazy morning light filtered through.  “He was so excited.  His pikachu always beat my little bulbasaur.” She turned around to walk over to the table to hand Spark his water bottle.  “And he and that little pikachu became Pokemon masters.  Just as I’m sure you will.”  She hesitated then smiled and gave a wave.  “I’ll be right back.  Eat up!”  

She disappeared down the hall, followed by her little pet.  

Spark excitedly turned back to the picture as he stuffed his cheeks.  A Pokemon Master!  Everyone knew the name of Spark’s father.  And for that very reason.  The greatest trainer that ever emerged from Kanto.  He wouldn’t let the man down.  

And it was only natural that he should start with what his father started.  A Pikachu was his first and only choice for when he reaches professor Oak’s lab!

“Spark!”

Spark spun around, his cheeks shoved with food and immediately, the fork fell from the child's fingers and onto the table.

His mother stood in the hall in front of the door. At her feet was a backpack, full of everything that Spark would need on his journey. Clothes, toiletries, food, water.  But the most important object was in her hands.

Numbly, Spark slid from the table, his breakfast abandoned and tip toed over. He glanced up at his mother, as if asking for permission, then delicately grazed his fingertips over the black and yellow leather jacket.

He glanced up to her questioningly. Her eyes were misty and she knelt down so that she was at his level. "He meant for you to have it when you set off on your journey," she said quietly. Spark's throat tightened. "I know you'll make him so, so proud, Owain." The young boy's lip wobbled and he leaped into his mother's arms, throwing his arms around her neck, his constant smile broken for a moment with emotion.

They didn't speak. He only clung while she hugged him close. "I will," Spark finally said when he could find his voice and broke the grief with a disarming smile. "I'll name my first egg after dad!"

"I'm sure you will. Now listen, I packed everything you need! Food, blankies-"

"My pikachu stuffie?"

"Your stuffie."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Not a soul."

It took Spark several minutes to shake his mother off. Her constant worrying made it impossible to leave and by the time he was ready to set out, the woman looked as though she were about to burst into tears. After assuring her numerous time that he would be fine, he shook the woman off and stepped outside.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining above and puffy, white clouds floated lazily across a bright blue sky. Spark glanced upwards through the verdant trees towards the sky and gave a broad grin, taking a breath of fresh air. This was it. He was ready. He placed one foot in front of the other, and started down the road towards Professor Oak's lab.

Towards his future.

 

A small tune had taken up residence on Spark's lip as he started down the road. It was a small little meandering dirt path that passed between the fields and forests that made up the town of Pallet, the sides lined with flower beds and small picket fences roped around people's homes.

In their yards, Spark could see little kids playing about with their little pokemon pets, and mother's tending to their gardens while the father's headed out to work.

As one of the men came towards him, Spark's eyes widened as he danced out of the man's way, his attention turning to the child who ran up desperately to hug his father before he disappeared down the bend. Spark gave a nostalgic smile. He remembered doing that every morning. Shaking his head, he shouldered his backpack and started down the path again.

It was only a little further down that he noticed something. Noticed something awful. He gave a little trip and glanced down at his feet.

One of his shoe laces was untied.

He chewed on his lip. He would just...wait until he got to Professor Oak's lab before he tried to figure it out. Besides, he couldn't be late! As he glanced up at the sky, he tried to guess the time by the position of the sun like his mother could. It was....hot o'clock. That meant it was noon!

Picking up the pace, he raced down the road - almost barreling into Mrs. Black who jolted as the young man nearly knocked her over. Spark gasped and twisted around to avoid hitting her. "Sorry, Mrs. Brown!" Spark shouted back to her. He was horrible with names.

He made it only a couple miles before he stopped, exhausted.

Leaning forward to plant his hands on his knees, Spark panted and swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. Was he lost? He lifted his head to gaze at the landscape. It was still a little unfamiliar to him. He had only moved in a couple weeks ago after all, after his mother decided that it would be best for them to move away from their old home. And he realized that he had next to no idea where he was going.

He knew what Professor Oak's lab looked like, sure. It was a building at the top of a hill with a windmill...but he didn't see anything like that around. So that just meant...he would have to start walking in a random direction! A smile rose up onto his features as he charged confidently down the road - and lo and behold, luck was on his side as his mindless march led him straight towards Professor Willow's lab.

He stopped for a moment as he heard rustling in the wood's right next to him. He should be safe, right? He made sure to follow his father's advice from when he was little. A warning that he had practically engraved into his skull. 'Don't tread into the tall grass.' But it wasn't a big, scary monster that emerged. It was just a little nidoran, accompanied by its female counterpart. The two scampered into the middle of the road and regarded him carefully.

"Hi there!" Spark exclaimed excitedly, giving the animals a wave. Before he could lunge out and try to hug one, they bounded away and into the fields to his left, disappearing from view. Spark scowled. Why didn't they want to play? Shaking his head, he went to move forward, when he tripped over his own shoelaces and to his dismay, the other came thoroughly undone. Leaving him with two untied shoes. He stomped his foot with frustration. He was going to be late!

Leaning down, he took the two shoe laces into his hand and hesitated, chewing on the inside of his lip. The edge of his oversized jacket slipped off his shoulder as he attempted to recall what his father told him. "Make two pikachu ears," he muttered, repeating the instruction his father had tried to drill into his head. He folded the laces into little loops. "Put them through the....mankey tail? No..."

Frustratedly he tried to fix his mistake, winding up with his fingers tangled up and intertwined with his laces and he groaned, standing up. He was just going to have to walk there with the danger of tripping over his laces every five feet. After that...ask Willow to tie his shoes? No! What kind of Pokemon Master needs help tying his shoes?!

Heaving a sigh, he moved to continue towards the lab, when the forest beside him began to rustle and shake.

He froze, gazing into the darkness between the trees. That sounded much bigger than a nidoran. He could hear it, panting and gasping as the branches cracked and shifted under its weight.  It was coming.

He moved to bolt when his shoe caught on his lace and he stumbled, just as the thing burst from the trees.

It was a little girl, about his age, though she looked like a mess. There were twigs caught in her dark hair, and her tanned cheeks were flushed, her breathing laboured as she charged out of the trees towards him. "Aah!" Spark exclaimed, dancing to the side to avoid getting barreled into.  The girl charged past, only narrowly missing him and she skidded to a stop, looking about wildly.   Spark offered her a friendly smile.  

"Hi!" He laughed, looking back into the woods from where she came. "Why were you running?" he asked curiously.

The girl didn’t answer.  She was gasping, looking back towards the woods with her crimson eyes.  “Do you see them?!” She demanded and Sparked cocked his head.

“See who?” he asked.  

The girl was stepping around him.  Her shoulder length brown hair was filled with twigs and leaves, and she gazed quietly into the darkness between the trees.  She hesitated, before swiping a hand across her sweaty forehead.  “They must be gone.  My name is-”

‘ _PIDGEOTTO!’_

The two children jumped as the forest suddenly exploded in twigs and feathers.  A shape rose up above the treeline, a massive bird with a fiery plume streaking behind it, and its beak was glittering in the sunlight. Behind it, five more shapes rose, pidgeys, their smaller bodies flailing to keep up with the pidgeotto, but all of them looked deadly and dangerous all the same.

The girl gasped and pushed Spark’s back.  “Go, run!”

Spark needed no encouragement.  After the quick shove Spark and the girl bolted down the road - skidding to a stop when three more pidgeys tore out of the forest, gusts of wind billowing in their direction.  Spark grimaced, raising his arms above his face, protecting his eyes as the claws came tearing at his jacket.  He gasped, deciding to spare his jacket sleeve by sacrificing his hand and he grimaced as their claws grazed across his skin.

“Come on!” He felt a hand grasp his.  He was pulled along, and he could feel himself tripping over his laces as the two kids sprinted down the road, a flock of pidgeys led by a furious pidgeotto on their heels, and he could feel their razor sharp beaks snapping at them as they bolted down the road.  

“How close are they?!” The girl shouted.  Spark made the mistake of looking backwards, as a talon swiped near his face and he yelped, picking up speed.  

“Too close! We should-”

His foot caught his shoe lace.  In a second flat he was smacking onto the ground, his chin hitting the ground hard and he groaned, pressing his scraped hands against the ground to push himself up.  

The girl skidded to a stop and spun around as the pidgeys began to close on Spark.  The blonde boy grimaced, putting his hands up to shield his jacket when he saw sticks and stones pelting the pokemon, drawing furious cries from them.  “Get away from him!” The girl shouted, standing bravely as they began to fly towards her.  

“Help them, you two.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes.”

The voices came from further up the path, but Spark couldn’t see, he was too busy using his feet to kick away the birds that were tearing at him.  Then he could hear footsteps as two figures approached.

“Cyndaquil, use ember!”

“Chikorita, razor leaf!”

Spark’s eyes widened and he quickly averted his face as flames and razor sharp leaves dashed over his head, striking the pidgeys who gave screeches and rose into the air.  “Tackle!” Two voices shouted the command simultaneously and out of the corner of his eye, Spark saw two pokemon dashing from their trainer’s feet, bashing their bodies into the pidgeys who then scattered, save for the pidgeotto who hovered, glaring down at the three figures hatefully.

Spark rolled over, just in time to see the leader of the three step from behind his two friends.  Lean and pale, with greasy black hair the kid tossed a pokeball in his hand lazily before tossing it to the ground.  

“Eevee.  Quick attack, take it down.”

There was a bright glow and the fox like creature shook its head, gathering the situation then immediately followed her master’s orders.  Moving so quickly she seemed to teleport from place to place as she raced towards the pidgeotto, before leaping up into the air, crashing into the pidgeotto.  

The bird, having realized it might be outmatched as the eevee, cyndaquil and chikorita flanked it, gave a screech, a flap of its wings and disappeared into the bright sunlight.  

Spark remained cowering on the ground, his arms over his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Glancing up, he saw the girl from before give him a friendly smile and pulled him to his feet, before immediately diverting her attention to their saviours.  She seemed to be practically bouncing as she skipped over to them.  “That was so awesome, you guys already have your pokemon! Thanks for helping us!” She said.

The two boys retreated back to the black haired kid’s side.  Spark didn’t recognize any of them, but then again he was new in town.  One of them, who crouched down to pet his cyndaquil, had maroon hair and dark, crimson eyes and when he he flashed them a confident grin.  The other boy, easily the shortest of the lot, had ash blonde hair and light green eyes, and he wore a submissive feel about him as he gave a friendly wave.  “You’re welcome!” said the blonde with a smile, his chikorita nuzzling his leg.  

The eevee scampered back over to the black haired boy, who put out his arm, a bored expression on his face as the pokemon scurried up his arm to nuzzle his neck, curling its fluffy tail around its face.  “Come on,” the boy said, keeping his steel eyes off Spark and the young girl.  “We need to get moving.”

“Wait! I’m Candela!” Said the girl.  “Can I pet your cyndaquil?”

“Sure,” the guy gave a grin.  “And the name’s Magnus!”

“Mags,” giggled the blonde boy and Magnus shot him a dark look.

“No, _Magnus._ ”  

“Well, I’m Leo! And he’s Vriska” Said the boy blonde boy, gesturing to the dark haired kid behind them  and summoned chikorita back into his pokeball.  Magnus did likewise and Spark stood up.  

“I’m Spark!” He said confidently, and jammed a thumb into his chest.  “I’m going to Professor Oak’s to get my pikachu and become a Pokemon Master!”

“Me too!” Said Candela excitedly.  “Hopefully he still has a charmander!”

There was a short laugh and the two children spun around to face Vriska, who wore a dark smile as he grazed his grey eyes over the pair.  “Really?” He mused.  “Twigs in your hair and a jacket too big for you?  You two are hardly ready.”

Spark blushed while Candela’s tanned face reddened with anger.  But before she could reply, Magnus, leaping at the chance to cause trouble, cackled and danced over, tugging on Spark’s sleeve.  “He’s right! This thing is _way_ too big for you.  Is your family poor?”

Spark tugged his sleeve away again, a frown touching his lips.  “No!”

“You sure? You could use a haircut, too.”

“Hey, leave him alone!” Candela demanded, stepping forward.  

“Shouldn’t you take a bath?” Leo leered. “Go jump in the river or something.”

That had Candela gaping, her face turning a certain shade of ash.  It didn’t go unnoticed, and Vriska cocked his head. “Interesting,” he mused.  “Well, it was fun, but we really do have to go. Magnus, Leo, come on.”

“See you around,” Magnus cackled and Leo stuck out his tongue childishly as they danced to Vriska’s side, and the trio disappeared down the road.  

“Jerks,” Candela muttered after gathering herself and she turned to Spark.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah..” Spark’s gaze had been set on where the three vanished and then he turned to Candela.  “You never answered me,” he said with a grin.  “Why were those pidgeys all chasing you?” The marks from where they struck him still stung - hopefully Professor Oak would have something to take the sting away when they arrive.

Candela shifted.  “Well...I tried to take a shortcut, it didn’t really work out.”  Her face brightened and she smiled.  “Do you want to come with me to Professor Oak’s?”

“Sure! That would be fun.  Wait, what time is it?”

Both their eyes jolted down to Candela’s charizard watch.  

They were five minutes late.  

“ _LET’S GO!”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

With their arms pumping at their sides, the two young trainers bolted down the path, with Candela taking the lead and Spark panting behind her as they zoomed down the country roads.  Spark panted as he tried to keep up with her, following her lead as she led them down the meandering roads towards, where he assumed to be, Professor Oak’s lab.  

Then he saw it.  A building that sat quaintly on the top of a hill, a windmill attached to its rear lazily spinning.  “ _PROFESSOR OAK WE’RE HERE!”_ Candela bellowed, beginning to rush up the steps.

“Hey, wait for- oof!” His blasted laces!  His foot caught on them again and he stumbled, his noise catching Candela’s attention.  The girl spun around, so excited that she was jogging in place and she pursed her lips, looking down at his shoes.  

“Tie them?” she offered.  He didn’t respond, only gave her a nervous smile and she took it as an answer, continuing up the steps.  Spark muttered under his breath, sitting up and decided to just knot up his laces, and once it was a tangled ball he stood up and followed after Candela who pounded her fist on the door excitedly.  “ _PROFESSOR OAK, WILLOW!”_ She shouted through the door, and danced away as it opened.  “Oh, hey Blanche!”

Professor Oak didn’t stand in the doorway.  Instead, there was a kid.  Their arms were folded over their chest, and their pale blue eyes were knit, their lips curved into a frown.  “About time you arrived, Candela,” the child chided.  “You have set us back approximately thirteen minutes behind schedule, you’re fortunate we are the only ones receiving our companions today.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!” Candela roped them in her arms and they stiffened while Spark poked his head up over Candela’s shoulder, gazing at Blanche curiously.  

“...are you a boy, or a girl?” From the corner of his eye, he could see Candela cringe and vigorously shake her head.  

Blanche deadpanned.  

“...Cause..I mean..you have long hair..but...”

“But what.”

“But I can’t tell if you’re a boy or a girl..?”

“I’m perfect.  Now who are you, I don’t recognize you from the Academy.”

“Oh, I’m Spark!  I just moved here!”

“Pleasure.” Blanche’s expression suggested that it was anything but, and they gestured over their shoulder, beckoning the two forward.  “Now come, Professor Oak already has our pokeballs displayed for us.”  Candela was practically bouncing with excitement as she tailed after Blanche, and Spark followed the two nervously, sliding his thumb mindlessly over the button of his jacket.  

They  walked into the center of the lab, where a man and a lithe youth were gazing down at some pokeballs and murmuring.  When they turned around, Spark felt his heart leap.  Professor Oak!  He’d heard so much about him, met him once to apply to get his pokeball.  He saw the boy next to him only once, as well.  His name was...something Willow.  Christopher Willow? Nikki Willow? Spark was horrible with names. He looked about five years older than them, and even more nervous than Spark.  

“Well, well!  You’re lucky you arrived when you two did,” Oak said.  “I was getting ready to put these away.”  He gestured back onto the table where three pokeballs sat.  

“Well, you see, sir,” Candela stammered, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.  “There was an accident with some pidgeys, and I-”

“Let me guess.  You walked into the tall grass by yourself?”

Candela’s shoulders fell and Blanche tsked. “Haven’t you been warned a hundred times to not tread into the fields without a companion?” Blanche scolded bossily and Candela pouted.

“Why don’t you just mind your own business!”

“Well considering my father has suggested that you and I travel together due to our extended past history, your business is my business.  As such, I cannot neglect what happens in your life.”  

“Wha?”

“All right, children,” Oak said quickly before a fight escalated.  “Candela and..Spark, is it?”

“Yes sir!”

“Yes, well now is the most important moment as a Pokemon Trainer!  You are to choose your companions.  Blanche has already chosen their pokemon.”  Blanche brandished their pokeball and tossed it casually in their hand.  “And you-”

“ _Did she pick the Pikachu?”_

All four eyes looked to Spark who shifted.  “Sorry,” he stammered.  “I just-”

“I understand,” Oak said with a soft smile.  “Your mother explained to me the situation. I made sure to reserve the Pikachu - just for you.”

Spark breathed with relief.  “Thanks, sir.”

“You’re welcome.  Now,” he gestured to the pokeballs.  Candela and Spark approached.  There were three available, one with the symbol of a leaf, one with the symbol of a flame and one with the symbol of a lightning bolt.  “It is time to choose.  You are allowed to choose either bulbasaur, charmander or pikachu as your companion.  Remember - this pokemon will be your friend for life. If you choose one, you are not exempt from finding the other in the future.”

“I’ve already made my decision.” Candela said confidently. “I was really torn between bulbasaur and charmander, but in the end, I would love to be able to fly on the back of charizard.”  She reached forward, grasping charmander’s pokeball.

“Why don’t you let him out?”

Candela nodded and gave a grin.  “Come on out, charmander!” She threw the pokeball onto the ground and after a brief burst of light, the reptillian red little pokemon gave a swish of its flaming tail and looked up to Candela with reverence.  

_“Char!”_

Candela emitted a noise similar to a squeak as she scooped charmander up into her arms.  “I’m going to be the greatest Pokemon Master there ever was, and you’re going to help me get there, Inferno!” Inferno nodded eagerly and Spark gave a grin, reaching out to grab his own pokeball.

“No you’re not!” Spark said.  “I am, with the help of..pikachu!”

He threw the pokeball down onto the ground.  

_“Bulba!”_

The bulbasaur cocked its head up at Spark who blinked and twisted around, spotting the electric type pokeball on the table.  “Oops.” He handed bulbasaur pokeball back to Professor Oak who arched a brow and scrambled for the electric pokeball.  “I mean...pikachu!” He gave a grin, his heart leaping in his chest as he opened it up, and onto the table appeared the little mouse type pokemon who shook its head wearily, before lighting up as it spotted its master, and gave a happy little “ _Pika!”_

Spark put out his arm and the pokemon scampered up his arm to nuzzle his neck happily.  “You’re fortunate,” Oak said.  “Many pikachus can be a little aggressive when you first meet them.”

“Pikachu and I are going to be best friends,” Spark said adamantly, letting the pokemon nip his fingers playfully.  “And I’m gonna name him...Pikaboo!”

Candela grinned broadly and snorted while Blanche raised a fine white brow.  “You have got to be kidding,” Blanche muttered and Spark shook his head vigorously.  

“Nope!  Pikaboo is gonna help me become a Pokemon Master!”

“Not before I do!” Candela countered, her eyes flashing.

“Is that a challenge?”

“And what if it is?”

“There will be enough time for that later,” Oak said with a chuckle.  “Now.  You three will be needing this.”  As the children gathered around, Oak gave them each five pokeballs, and a little device.  “This is your pokedex,” Oak said.  “It is your digital encyclopedia that will give you all the information you need, and you can use it to log the pokemon that you encounter on your pokemon journey.”

“Is it true that you invented the pokedex, Professor?” Blanche asked and Oak gave a nod.

“I did indeed! I hope that it will be a helpful resource for you kids.”

“Professor, would you like me to take the bulbasaur into the back?”  The four turned around.  Willow, who had been practically invisible, now held a ten foot long pole and poked the bulbasaur with it, trying to usher it through the door and Oak smiled and shook his head.

“No, Willow.  I have something else in mind for you.”

“What is it, Professor?”

“I want you to take that bulbasaur, and accompany these three on their journey.”

Willow’s face turned nearly as white as his hair, almost dropping the pole.  “I- I mean, I appreciate the offer, sir, but I couldn’t possibly- I mean, another trainer would be much happier with the bulbasaur, I’m sure!”

“There are no others that could possibly take him.  I would love for you to have him.”  Professor Oak’s eyes softened and he stepped forward, resting a hand on Willow’s shoulder.  Spark cocked his head.  The teen looked scared out of his mind.  “I understand how you must be feeling right now,” Professor Oak said quietly.  “But I promise you, this journey will help you to get over your fear. Please take him.”

Willow’s eye shot over to the pokemon, regarding it before shaking his head, unable to speak and Professor Oak sighed, letting his hand slide off Willow’s shoulder.  “Will you at least accompany these three? Something tells me they’re going to be winding up in all sorts of trouble.  Besides, if you plan to be my successor, I would prefer if you had some experience in the real world.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good.  Now-”

“Sir?” Oak glanced over to Candela.  “Who were the other children we saw? They didn’t have any of these starter pokemon, they had a cyndaquil, a chikorita and an eevee.”

“Ah yes, that must be Magnus, Leo and Vriska. They moved here from the Johto region, Vriska’s older brother, Dane has arrived here in Kanto to compete in our gyms.”

“Dane...as in Dane Vriska?” Candela’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.  “He’s _here?_ And that kid was his _brother?”_

“Yes, Cerin Vriska is Dane’s younger brother.”

“Who is Dane?” Blanche asked, furrowing her brow.

“ _Who is Dane_ ?” Candela was already reaching into her coat and she brandished a poster, displaying a guy who looked very similar to Vriska, with jagged dark hair wearing a dark suit and a black cloak that rippled behind him like a living shadow, his face hidden by the cowl of its hood and by his side was a houndoom.  “Only the master of shadow pokemon!  I didn’t know he had a little brother, and he’s _our age!”_

Spark grinned.  “Then we should invite him to come with us!”

“No way, that kid was a jerk.  I’ll still freak over his brother, though.”

She pushed the poster back into her coat while Blanche muttered, “How many posters do you have shoved in there?”

“All right,” Professor Oak said.  “If you plan to become a Pokemon Master, and enter the Pokemon League, you must first travel Kanto and gather all eight badges.  The Boulder Badge, the Cascade Badge, the Thunder Badge, the Rainbow Badge, the Soul Badge, the Marsh Badge, The Volcano Badge and the Earth Badge.  Only then can you enter the Pokemon League and challenge the Elite Four, and eventually, the Champion.”

Candela made a fist pump. “Yes! I am so ready for this!”

“Me too!  What about you, Branch?”

“..it’s Blanche.  And I’ll battle if it suits me, but my primary goal is not something as silly as running around and collecting pieces of plastic.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

“I wish to discover the science behind evolution and what it is that prompts pokemon to evolve, as I believe the true strength in pokemon lies in their evolution and the manner in which it is done.”

Spark gawked at them. “That sounds hard. Shouldn’t you try something easier?”

Blanche raised a brow. “I thought all Pokemon Masters loved challenge. Does something being hard deter _you_ from something, Spark?”

“No. I don’t give up.”

“Well, neither do I.” Blanche turned back to Oak.  “Professor, if it is all right, I would like to be excused.”

“You may go.”

Blanche nodded and turned to Spark, sticking out their hand.  “I hope to get to know you better on our journey.”  

Spark hesitated before taking it and Blanche gave him a firm shake before striding out the door, their pale hair pulled back and lying flat along their spine.  “And Spark?”  Spark turned, ready to follow Blanche out the door when Oak called him back.  The professor waved at Candela to leave with Blanche and crouched down, so that he was eye to eye with Spark.  “I understand that becoming a Pokemon Master means a lot to you,” Oak said gently.  “I’m sure you’re very excited.  And want to make your father proud..but are you _sure_ this is what you want?”

Spark pursed his lips.  The pikachu, having sensed his distress, curled its tail around his neck.  “Why wouldn’t I want it?”

“Spark, I- you have a tender heart.  Your mother has told me a lot about you and I fear you may not have the..the willingness to battle.”

Spark narrowed his eyes.  “I can fight,” he shot back.  

“I’m sure you can, Spark. I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I won’t be. I promise, please let me fight.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Oak stood up. “If you believe that this is your true calling, then I won’t stop you.  And I wish you the best of luck.”  

Spark smiled brightly and hugged Oak around the waist.  “Thank you, sir!  Come on, Pikaboo.”  He summoned the pokemon back into its pokeball, gave Oak one last wave before stepping outside.  The sky had grown considerably darker while they were inside, and his three new friends, Candela, Blanche and Willow, stood at the base of Professor Oak’s steps.  Willow had a map brandished, and wore a backpack that was filled to the brim with cooking supplies, blankets, food and everything that he and the kids would need.  

“All right,” Willow said.  “Assuming we’re going to follow the traditional path, we should head along route one and two until we hit Pewter City, where you two can get your first badges.”

“Why would we go all the way to Pewter City when Viridian City is only right there?” Candela questioned, jabbing her finger on the city.  

“Because the leader has that gym locked until the other seven badges are unlocked, sort of the proving threshold before you enter the Pokemon League.”

“What’s a threshold?”

“Threshold,” Blanche responded lazily.  “The framework of a door, often made of stone, metal or wood.”

“Show off.”

“You asked.”

“Well, if we’re going to be traveling along Route 1, we’d better get-”

A thick drop of rain water splashed down on their map and all four of their heads turned upwards towards the bloated grey clouds that were gathering above them.  “We’d better get moving,” Willow finished with a sigh, rolling up his map and placing it back into his backpack.  “If we move quickly, we’ll be able to reach Viridian City before this storm gets really bad.”

“Think we’ll be able to make some dinner before we get there?” Candela asked hopefully and Blanche shook their head.  

“Not if you like your food moist.”

Spark, for a moment, didn’t follow.  He eyed the three’s backs as his heart swelled in his chest. These three - were they his friends?  Thinking back, he couldn’t recall ever having a real one.  His father, being a Pokemon Master moved around far too much, and they always came with him.  It made making friends hard.  Candela, Blanche and Willow..what would they end up being to him?

“Spark?”

Spark jolted out of his thoughts.  They’d stopped to watch him, Willow looking rather concerned, Blanche impatient and Candela wore her typical smirk.  “You coming or not?” Candela laughed and Spark smiled.  

“Coming!”  And he raced to catch up with his new friends.  


	3. Chapter 3

The trainers were hoping that the rain would let up when they started out - after all, the sky had been so clear before when they first entered the lab, and now the thick, grey bloated clouds overtook the heavy atmosphere that hovered above them.  The darkness painted by the shadowy overcast had Willow looking up with a frown, squinting through the plump raindrops that were beginning to fall.  “Odd,” he muttered. “Professor Oak and his pokemon predicted it would be a clear day today..”

“Guess the weather disagreed,” Candela said, chipper as ever as she splashed from one puddle to the next.  “Hey, do you think Inferno would want to play in the water, too?” She was making a grab at her Pokeball when Blanche already smacked it out of her hand, and the pale haired trainer gave her a dark look.

“Are you crazy?” Blanche said. “If Charmander’s tail goes out, it’ll die. Do you honestly want to bring him out during a rainstorm?”

Candela blushed and placed the pokeball back on her belt.  “Sorry, I forgot..”

A crack of thunder and lightning had the four jumping, Spark immediately closing the distance between himself and Willow.  The gangly teen was ringing his cuffs nervously and nodded.  “Come on, we need to get going before this storm gets any worse - if it does, we’ll have to set up camp somewhere.”

Spark grinned and looked up.  “Camping in the rain?  That would be fun!”

Willow look less than thrilled.  “Sure, kid,” he muttered.  As he walked, he reached into his big backpack, shuffling through some tin cans and pans before pulling out a poncho, draping it over his shoulders and shivered.  “Man, it’s cold,” he muttered, blowing warm air on his hands.  He glanced over, and stumbled over his feet.

Three children were giving him puppy eyes, gazing up at him with wobbly lips and Willow rolled his eyes and exhaled, stretching out his poncho so that it was like an umbrella and the three scuttled over to his side, taking cover underneath it as they trekked further along the path.  

As they walked, the day stretched into night, and despite the kids whining about how they wanted to stop and make camp, Willow adamantly insisted that they continued forward to Viridian City.  Clearly not a nature guy, Willow was firm in his decision to get them to a bed before they passed out.  Their way was lit by streaks of lightning, and the sky was alive in sighs and cries as they hurried along the drenched path.

“I would love to be in bed, right now,” Blanche muttered.  

Spark’s hair was flattened to his forehead as he splashed on the puddles, ignoring the glares from Blanche as the water streaked up against the bottom of their pants. “I think this is kinda fun,” Spark said.  “It’s like being in a- hey, look!”

The four stopped.

In the middle of the pathway, nibbling on some grass, was a poliwag.  Its tail swished back and forth as it happily soaked up the raindrops, making little pleasant noises as it happily chomped away. “Aw, cute..let’s catch it!” Candela was already reaching excitedly for her pokeball when Blanche stopped her.

“It’s still raining.”

“Come on, he can take it.”

“Are you really going to risk it?”

The words seemed to be a challenge as Blanche narrowed their eyes.  The corner of Candela’s eye twitched as she looked over to the pokemon that had stopped eating to watch them curiously, cocking its head and finally, Candela sighed in defeat and shook her head, putting Inferno away.  The two looked over as Spark crept up, his blonde hair flat around his face and he knelt down, sticking out his wrist.  “Hi there,” Spark said happily, and his smile grew even broader as it hopped up and nuzzled his hand.

“Okay, so, let’s just leave the little pokemon alone and go around it...way around it.”  Willow’s face had turned a certain shade of ash as he scuttled around the poliwag, giving it a wide breadth, not caring to be within thirty feet of it.  Candela and Blanche arched their brows at the professor apprentice as he pushed a path through the trees rather than walking on the same road as the poliwag.

“What’s with him?” Blanche muttered and Candela shrugged.

“I dunno.  Still wish we could have caught that poliwag, though.”

“I want to try!”

Blanche and Candela stopped, looking back at Spark.  “You can’t get it if I can’t,” Candela said stubbornly with a frown and Spark jabbed his thumb into his chest.

“Pikachu is an electric pokemon, that means he’ll be extra effective against poliwag!”

“And charmander would have been weak against it,” Blanche tapped their lip with their finger. “Sure, Spark.  Give it a go.”

Spark’s heart leaped.  This was it!  

Candela muttered under her breath as Spark grinned, grabbing his pokeball.  “All right, pikaboo, come on out!” He threw the pokeball up into the air and it opened up, allowing pikachu to tumble out and splash in a puddle of water. The pikachu shook its fur of the water and looked up to Spark, waiting for a command.  

“All right, pikachu, use- hey!”  Poliwag was walking away.  It was going to escape!  Spark growled and clenched his fists.  “Pikachu, use thunder shock!”

The pikachu nodded and twisted around, closing its eyes as electricity coursed through its body and a bolt of lightning hit the poliwag in the back, and it gave off a pained shriek as it was injured.  

Spark’s gut twisted.

But he didn’t feel excited.  The sound made him feel sick and for a moment, his composure broke, stunned until Blanche’s voice split through the thunder.  “Spark, look out!” Spark looked ahead, just in time to see a jet of bubbles blast him and pikachu off their feet.  He landed hard on the ground, his pants immediately soaked as he splashed into a puddle and he shook his head, looking over as poliwag tackled pikachu, sending it tumbling.

“Spark, you need to do something.”

Spark’s throat was closed up.  Lightning split the night, and he saw pikachu, a bit battered, stumbling to its feet and looked back at Spark, its eyes confused.   _“Pika?_ ” _What do you want me to do?_

“Pikachu..dodge it!” Spark stammered quickly, and pikachu jumped out of the way as the poliwag made another round, trying to slam into the pokemon again.  

“Spark, just _attack it_ ,” Candela shouted over the rain and Spark shook his head furiously.

He couldn’t. He didn’t want to.  Not after that sound it made - he’d hurt it!  He didn’t want to hurt it he just wanted to battle, but his limbs seemed to be locked up as poliwag sent another jet of water at pikachu.  Blanche regarded him with icy eyes before they growled and turned towards the poliwag as it tackled pikachu again.  “Enough,” they muttered.  They pulled out their pokeball.  “Squirtle, water gun then tackle.  Send it running.”

The squirtle turned to the poliwag and sucked in a breath, sending a stream of water that hit it square in the face, sending it tumbling away.  The little pokemon only just stood, dazed before squirtle charged it, bashing it with its skull and sent it rolling with an alarmed squeak.   _Stop.._ the words were on Spark’s tongue but he couldn’t utter them.

Lightning seemed to curve around Blanche’s body as the trainer pointed.  “Tail whip. Finish it.”

Squirtle leaped up into the air, giving a sharp spin and slashed its tail across the poliwag’s torso, sending it flying backwards.  The pokemon stumbled to its feet, gave another sharp noise of pain then bolted into the forest and out of sight.  

The battle was over.

Silently, Blanche returned squirtle to its pokeball. “Excellent work, squirtle,” they praised it confidently.

“Why didn’t you just attack it?” Came Candela’s voice as she marched up to Spark.  “That should have been the easiest battle! Your pikachu is already more powerful than it, and it was a _water pokemon_!  Another thunderbolt and it would have been toast!  My charmander could have taken it even if he’s a fire pokemon!”

“Alright, that’s enough.”  Now that the poliwag had disappeared, Willow materialized again.  “Spark, are you all right?”

PIkaboo crept over to Spark. The boy was still sitting on the ground, his pants soaked and his eyes cast downwards.  Tears mixed with rain water as he bit his lip, his hand curling into a fist as he smashed it frustratedly down into the puddle.  “Why couldn’t I do it,” he whispered, his throat tight.

Willow dropped down so that he was kneeling beside Spark, sighing and moved to drape his poncho over the younger.  “You’re new at this,” Willow said soothingly.  “Fighting pokemon can be hard, but you’ll get better! You’re just a beginner, everyone makes mistakes!”

“Blanche didn’t.”

“Well, Blanche is Blanche.”

That let a smirk pass over Spark’s lips, but it dissipated just as quickly as he sighed, looking over at Pikachu.  There was a big bruise on its face from where the poliwag had struck it.  That shouldn’t have happened - if Spark had taken initiative, his friend wouldn’t have been hurt.  “All right, Pikaboo, back in. You did really good.”

After the pikachu was summoned back into its pokeball, Willow helped Spark to his feet and the older boy frowned.  “You’re soaking wet. We need to get there soon before you catch a cold...or any of the rest of you.”

Allowing Spark the poncho considering he was the most wet of the group, they started out again through the rain.  After what seemed like hours, the rain finally let up, now only a sprinkle that hit the backs of their neck, and they dragged themselves through it unhappily, their eyes droopy and tired, their wet clothes making them cold and Candela gave a shiver.

They walked for a bit longer, and Blanche plugging their nose was unable to go five feet at a time before before having a sneezing fit.  The other two were underneath the poncho and shivering as they walked.  Although the rain had let up a bit, it seemed to have no intentions of stopping, and Willow looked up at the sky, his brow furrowed.   _Very odd indeed..where on earth has this storm come from?_

Willow stopped and sighed.  The three glanced back at him curiously as he slid his backpack off and onto the ground. “We need to make camp, before one of you gets sick.  Candela, Spark, you two go and find some firewood for us, Blanche and I will set up the tent.”

The three gave relieved sighs as they lay down their backpacks beside his.  “Can we take your poncho?” Candela asked and Willow nodded, shooing them and the two walked away from Willow and into the forest.  The thick leaves seemed to shelter them from the pelting raindrops, the wind having died down.  Candela brought out charmander, the pokemon’s flame protected by the poncho that she draped over it lit their way as they picked along the forest floor, gathering damp branches in their arms.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Candela apologized quietly as she dipped down to grab one.  “I didn’t know you were scared of battling.”

Spark pursed his lips and looked over at her. “I’m not afraid,” he told her firmly.

“Then what happened?”

“I just...I just didn’t like hurting it.  Battling hurts them.”

Candela hesitated.  “I never really thought of that,” she said honestly as she heaved a larger branch into her arms.  She stumbled for a moment before steadied by Spark’s hand. “I don’t think they mind though. I mean, pokemon _like_ to battle and stuff, don’t they?”

“I guess.”  It was only his first battle, anyways.  He was sure that next time, he’d get a pokemon for sure! The confident thought let a smile slip back onto his features as he gathered more branches into his arms.  

The sound of the rain died and they glanced up. The sky was still dark and bloated, but the rain had finally passed over and Spark grinned, shaking his hair like a dog, flicks of water splashing Candela’s cheek and she gave a grin, shoving him playfully.  “Do you think we have enough?” She asked and Spark nodded.  

They returned back to Willow and Blanche, their arms full of damp firewood to find a tent already put up and a ring of stones.  Willow was already passed out, his elongated legs sticking out of the tent’s opening and Candela and Spark crossed over, dropping their loads and heaved tired sighs as they sat down next to Blanche, sticking their hands out towards the fire that Candela’s charmander started for them.

They were quiet for a moment as they reflected on their day, before Candela finally muttered through the chirping bugs into the darkness, “Well...that didn’t really go the way I expected.”

“Indeed,” Blanche bristled.  “The weather forecast predicted clear skies all day today, and look at this drudgery.”  They threw their hands out to gesture at the damp grass that was soaking through their pants and they sighed, leaning back on their palms.  “Hopefully tomorrow will not be so dismal.” There was one voice that hadn’t piped up though.  The two looked over.  Spark was sitting on his haunches, his palms out towards the fire and his face crestfallen, a frown touching his lips.  “..Spark?”

Spark looked up.  “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Candela asked and Spark nodded.  

“I’m fine.”  But when Blanche raised a pale, knowing brow, he just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m just disappointed I didn’t catch that poliwag.  I really dropped the ball...literally.”  

They were quiet as they watched the flickering flames.  Now that the storm had died down, they could hear the night come alive in the sighs and cries of pokemon that surrounded them.  It was like an everlasting hum and Candela grinned.  “Do you hear that?” she finally said after the moments of silence ticked by.  Blanche and Spark nodded and Candela stood, shoving her hands into her pockets.  “They’re everywhere.  Pokemon and new friends and people to battle...sure we had a rough start, but that doesn’t mean every day will be like that!” A smile split her features and she gathered her fingers into determined little fists.  “Next time, we’ll catch that pokemon.  And every other we come across, and we’ll conquer every gym, travel the world and become Pokemon Masters!”

Spark gazed up at her and couldn’t help but have his heart lifted.  She sounded so confident, it was hard not to believe her. Blanche of course just gave a snort.  

Blanche and Candela talked among themselves before finally going to sleep, leaving Spark under the stars and the blonde boy leaned back on the grass, staring up at the sky. The grey clouds had finally passed and like a beam of light had shone through a crystal, the sky was lit up in thousands of twinkling embers.  Spark exhaled and closed his eyes.  Candela was right.  He just had bad luck today.  But it wouldn’t stop him.  Nothing would get in the way of him following his father’s dream, and becoming a Pokemon Master.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, depressed little children. Their journey has a rough start and Spark learns that maybe being a Pokemon master isn't all just chucking your balls around and fighting.  
> There's something about this chapter that seems really off. If I'm right and it's shit, then I'm sorry and I'll work harder on the next chapter.


End file.
